


Edelweiss that grows through cracked sidewalks

by Jualis



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Highschool AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Snufkin Moomin Little My and Snork Maiden are all autistic, Trans Male Character, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, ambiguous setting, everyone is still their species its just set in modern day, what country is this set in? america? finland? fuck idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jualis/pseuds/Jualis
Summary: Moomintroll doesn't entirely know what he wants to do when he leaves school, nor does he care to worry about it. He simply wants to think of the moment, of enjoying his time with those he cares about until that time is up.( A Modern au for Moomin because I am certified garbage, you're welcome )





	Edelweiss that grows through cracked sidewalks

Moomin loved his friends, and he equally loved sitting on beanbags in the reading area of his father’s bookshop while they all eat leftovers from the cafe. He loved going straight there from school with said friends, but today those plans couldn’t be carried through, as every one of his friends had something they had to do. Snork Maiden was busy helping the drama club with costumes, Little My was busy doing god knows what, and Sniff had his DnD campaign. 

And going to the bookshop just didn’t feel the same if he did it alone, so he’d figured he’d just go back to the house. The Moomin’s didn’t live in the bookshop, they just owned it, their actual house was on the outskirts of town on the edge of a suburb. Moomin had even informed their busdriver to drop him off at the stop closest to his house instead of the shop, and such had happened. 

Sighing to himself Moomin stepped off the bus, being followed by Sniff, who he promptly split ways with when the two passed his street. Moomin continued to walk down the street towards his house until he looked across the street, seeing the old playground. Empty as usual, which would normally be considered strange considering school had just let out, but there were few people living around the neighborhood anymore, and thus, few children. Well, other than the Mymbles. 

As Moomin crossed the street and stepped over the little black rim, his paws landing on the rubber mulch, he started walking towards the swings. Expecting to be alone he was a little shocked to find someone new, sitting and reading a book, rocking themselves only slightly with their foot. 

Approaching slowly Moomin slung his backpack off and placed it against the bars, before promptly sitting on the swing seat himself. Awkwardly pushing himself in short little swings as the two sat in silence, the longer they sat there the more little glances Moomin would catch at the stranger. Moominvalley wasn’t vary big once you left the city and entered the suburbs, so maybe this person was new? 

Despite this he couldn’t stop himself from catching glances at him, he had a strong jaw, warm brown hair with a slight ginger undertone, his eyes were a dark brown. He was lanky and dressed in loose fitting green clothing that swayed slighting in both the wind and his gentle rocks. The facial expression he wore while quietly flipping the pages of his book was one of peaceful contemptment. 

Moomin couldn’t deny it, this stranger was undoubtedly adorable. He was attractive, attractive in a new way that Moomin couldn’t really describe. He wasn’t attractive in the same way Snork Maiden was attractive, he was different, and Moomin could not get it out of his head. This lead him to anxiously fumble in his swinging, he wanted to talk to this person, this stranger, but didn’t know how. Maybe he could welcome him, but it’d been too late as Moomin had been sitting there too long, and what if he’d already lived there and Moomin hadn’t noticed. Than it was just be even more awkward. 

That was until his eyes wandered upon a picture in the strangers book, a dragon. Moomin knew about dragons! He could mention that to the stranger to get his attention. And so Moomin spoke, his voice a little shaky in the beginning, and a little rushed over all. 

“A dragon! Are you reading about dragons? My names Moomintroll by the way, what’s yours?” 

Moomin anxiously watched as the stranger looked up from his book, his facial expression changing to focus on the troll. He was even cuter when Moomin could see his whole face, how each bit of hair fell across his eyes. As he spoke he placed his hand on the page he was reading and folded the book closed over top. 

“My book is about dragons, that is correct” he hummed, “Snufkin, I’m Snufkin” 

Snufkin. Snufkin Snufkin Snufkin. Moomin let the name roll around in his mind for a few seconds before attaching it to the pretty boy sitting next to him. When he noticed he may have been staring at him a little too long his eyes darted about before settling back on Snufkin.

“So, what’s the book about- well, beyond just dragons” Moomin responded while fidgeting slightly while the awkward conversation continued. Yet despite his awkward demnor Snufkin seemed to respond without judgement, his tone of voice calm and willing. 

“The title gives the premise of the book away, but it’s called The Last Dragon and follows the life of the last dragon on earth as he grows up. It’s set in medieval france I think” 

“That’s really interesting! Do you like the book so far?” Moomin asked, to which Snufkin nodded in response. The two continued to talk about the book Snufkin had been reading, their conversation drifting from that to talk of their homelife, with little coming from Snufkin himself. And the more the two of them talked with each other the more time drifted onwards. Without realizing hours had past, with the sudden ring of Moomin’s phone yanking them out of their conversation. It was Moominmamma, asking him where he was since dinner was almost ready. Moomin jumped out of his swing and grabbed his backpack, explaining to his mother that he’d began talking with someone and lost track of time, she forgave him of course but told him to come home as soon as possible.

Before Moomin could run off Snufkin spoke up, catching Moomin’s attention. “Moomintroll, hand me your phone, I’ll put my number in so we can talk more, if that’s alright with you?” he asked, to which Moomin lit up like a light bulb, excitedly explaining that he could while handing the boy his phone. 

Snufkin put his number in as fast as he could before handing it back to the troll, who placed it in his pocket and began to run off. Stopping at the top of the street to wave back down at his new friend, who promptly waved back.

As Moomin ran into his house and threw his bag down on the ground he was huffing, out of breath as dinner had already been placed on the table, they were simply waiting for him to start. Not wanting to be rude he hurriedly rushed over to sit next to Little My. 

“So you made a little friend did you?” She snarked, stuffing baked carrots into her mouth. 

“You could say that”


End file.
